Papa Rivaille
by Jemechoutealasouris
Summary: Un père n'est pas père sans enfant ; à eux deux ils forment un être commun.  -Ludwig Feuerbach- ;  Le titre de père est le plus respectable qu'un fils puisse donner à l'auteur de ses jours.  -La Chaussée- ;  Un père a deux vies, la sienne et celle de son fils.  -Jules Renard- ;  On n'est pas toujours le fils de son père, mais on est toujours le père de son fils.  -Louis Dumur-
1. Chapter 1

Voici pour vous, ma première fic sur Un papa Levi, et un Eren enfant. C'est la toutes première fois que j'essaye cela, et j'espère que cela vus plairas.

Je suis toujours pour des Reviews, donc n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« C'est lorsqu'ils semblent en mériter le moins que les enfants ont le plus besoin d'amour et d'attention » – Aletha solter<p>

La voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, neutralisant tout bruit de moteur, avant que la portière côté passager ne s'ouvre sur un homme à l'air impassible, les cheveux noirs lisses séparaient par une raie, ses yeux à moitiés clos d'un gris envoûtant fixés les lieux d'un air désintéressé. Il referma la portière dans un claquement, avant de fermer le véhicule à distance, et de pénétrer, par le petit portail en fer quelque peu usé, le petit jardin de devanture relativement bien entretenu. Il n'eut pas besoins de faire savoir sa présence, que la double porte en bois foncé s'ouvrit sur un homme relativement vieux, chauve, et de petit yeux malicieux, accompagné d'une petite moustache et d'un sourire. L'homme s'effaça pour laisser entrer le nouvel arrivant qui regarda les alentours, pendant que le vieille homme ne vienne enfin à sa rencontre. Il tendit sa main vers l'homme, attirant ainsi son attention, et sans perdre son sourire, fit s'élever sa voie éraillée par l'âge.

« C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir Monsieur Akerman, j'étais, je l'avoue, impatient de faire votre rencontre.

- Moi de même » Répondit le dit Monsieur Akerman, en agrippant la main de l'autre homme.

Après donc, cette poignée de main quelque peu ferme, le plus vieux des deux hommes invita son invité à le suivre. Traversant plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans un petit bureau. Celui-ci possédé un simple bureau où plein de papier et autre dossiers traînaient. Un meuble avec encore des dossiers, et derrière la chaise où l'homme s'était assit, une baie vitrée d'où l'on pouvait voire des enfants de tout âges s'amuser gaîment entre eux, accompagnés d'autre adultes. Il resta un moment à regarder le spectacle, et juste avant que l'homme ne fasse élever sa voix, il vit au fond de la cour, un petit garçon, assit dans un coin, seule.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour le désordre, mais nous avons reçus beaucoup de demande d'adoption ces jours-ci. »

Revenant donc sur le vieille homme, il ne prit pas la penne de répondre, n'en voyant aucun intérêt. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, l'invitant également à continuer.

« Donc, avez-vous apporté les papiers que je vous ais demandé au téléphone ?

- Les voici » répondit-il en lui tendant une pochette que l'homme prit pour l'ouvrir et vérifier le contenu. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne relève ses yeux vers lui, tout souriant, et qu'il ne l'invite à le suivre jusque dans la cour que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis son bureau. L'extérieur ressemblait à une cour de récréation tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale dans une école primaire , bien que l'endroit n'en soit pas une. L'homme s'arrêta pour observer un moment les enfants qui couraient et jouaient, tout comme son invité qui, comme dans le bureau, vu son attention porté sur le petit garçon qui fusillait du regard d'autre enfant un peu plus loin . Celui-ci avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, et de grands yeux bleus/verts. Il portait un pantalon beige et une veste noir avec une capuche où était des oreilles de chat qui se dressaient sur le dessus de sa tête, lui donnant un côté mignon et adorable. Voyant son regard fixé sur le petit, le directeur de l'orphelinat sourit, avant de commencer à s'avancer. Il revint donc sur terre, et regarda l'homme se diriger vers le garçon qui, en le voyant venir, retrouva le sourire, et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils revinrent ensuite tout les deux, et le petit, en voyant l'adulte , lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Laissez moi vous présenter Eren, Eren, je te présente M. Akerman, ton nouveau parent. »

L'homme regarda le petit se faire poser au sol et celui-ci le fixa un long moment de ses grands yeux verts, avant de s'avancer, en souriant. Il s'accroupit à hauteur du jeune garçon, et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole.

« Bonjour Monsieur Akeman, moi c'est Eren, et j'ai heu...quatre ans » dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts et en les montrant, ainsi que toutes ses dents dans un sourire.

Malgré les apparences, son nouveau parent fut touché et attendrit par se petit bout de chou. Esquissant un petit sourire, il décolla ses lèvres, pour laisser sa voix grave s'envoler dans l'air, qu'il radoucit tout de même pour ne pas effrayer le petit.

« Enchanté Eren, si tu n'arrives pas à dire mon nom, tu peux toujours m'appeler Rivaille...»

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Rivaille ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon qui le fixait d'un air perplexe, semblant se répéter dans sa tête le prénom de l'adulte, avant de rougir.

« Dit...heu...Je ne peux pas t'appeler " papa " plutôt ? » Demanda innocemment Eren en rougissant, faisant sourire le directeur de l'orphelinat qui ne loupait pas une miette de la scène, tandis que Rivaille parut surpris, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'étonnement, avant de sourire.

« Si tu veux... »

Heureux, Eren fini par se jeter dans les bras de Rivaille qui le réceptionna avec surprise. Il se releva ensuite, Eren étant toujours dans ses bras, et se tourna vers le vieille homme qui les regardait en souriant. Par la suite, le directeur donna toutes les affaires ainsi que toutes les informations nécessaire d'Eren à Rivaille et lui fit signer les papiers et autres formulaires utile avant que Rivaille n'emmène le jeune garçon dans sa voiture, l'attachant sur son siège auto à l'arrière, en diagonale par rapport à lui, afin de pouvoir le voir si besoins et juste en ayant à tourner la tête, et se tourna ensuite vers le directeur pour finir de discuter avec lui avant de partir.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de l'adopter, Eren est...différent des autres enfants. Je suis sur qu'il sera très heureux en votre compagnie, prenez bien soin de lui.

-Ne vous en faites pas, merci à vous , c'est mon fils désormais.

Il monta dans sa voiture, jeta un coup d'œil à Eren qui lui souriait, et partis en direction de chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

« Vous dites : « C'est épuisant de s'occuper des enfants.» Vous avez raison. Vous ajoutez : « Parce que nous devons nous mettre à leur niveau. Nous baisser, nous pencher, nous courber, nous rapetisser. » Là, vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas tant cela qui fatigue le plus, que le fait d'être obligé de nous élever jusqu'à la hauteur de leurs sentiments. De nous élever, nous étirer, nous mettre sur la pointe des pieds, nous tendre. Pour ne pas les blesser. » – Janusz Korczak

Il gara sa voiture devant son garage, avant de couper le contacte et de se tourner vers les sièges arrières, où Eren était, endormi dans une position pas forcément des plus confortable. Un sourire se peint sur les lèvres de Rivaille, qui fini par se détacher. Il descendit, et de suite après avoir fermé sa portière, il ouvrit celle de derrière, évitant de faire trop de bruit, et détacha avec délicatesse le petit garçon, pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit soupira en se collant à son « père ». Ouvrant les yeux une fraction de seconde, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, et se rendormit aussitôt, comme si de rien était. Rivaille qui s'était figé, soupira soulagé, ayant eu peur de l'avoir réveillé, avant de commencer à marcher vers l'entrée. Tenant d'un bras le petit, il glissa son autre main dans l'une de ses poches, et en ressortit son trousseau de clés. Ouvrant donc la porte d'entrée, il l'a referma et amena sans attendre le petit dans sa chambre.

Il l'avait préparé depuis un moment déjà. Ne sachant pas si il allait s'agir d'une fille ou d'un garçon, il l'avait opté pour une décoration neutre. Un lit d'enfant beige avec des couvertures bleu foncés, un meuble pour ses vêtements blancs, comme les murs, un tapis noir au sol, un bac à joué dans un coin de la chambre, et pour les rideaux, du gris. Simple et sobre. Il verrait plus tard pour la modifier au goût du petit.

Tirant sur les couvertures, il installa le petit dans le lit après l'avoir déshabillé, ne lui laissant que son haut et son caleçon, et le recouvrit des draps. Rangeant ses vêtements, il éteignit la lumière, et referma la porte, la laissant tout de même entre ouverte, et partit pour décharger la voiture du reste des affaires du petit. Il fit bien une dizaine de voyages entre la chambre et le salon, ouvrant les tiroirs du meuble afin de ranger les habits d'Eren dedans, et celui-ci ne se réveilla pas une seule fois, dormant à point fermé. Une fois qu'il eu fini avec sa chambre, il s'occupa du reste. Allant dans le salon, il prit les notes que le directeur Pixis lui avait fournis pour l'aider au début, sur ce qu'Eren aimait au niveau alimentaire, ou bien sur son comportement, etc... Rivaille les mémorisas sans grandes difficultés, n'ayant pas grand chose d'écrit dessus, et fini par aller faire à manger. Se levant, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon et enfilant un tablier, se mit aux fourneaux.

Il y resta une bonne heure, avant qu'il ne sente une présence derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit Eren, encore somnolant, se frottant un œil, posté devant lui. Rivaille posa se qu'il avait dans les mains, s'enleva le tablier, et prit Eren dans ses bras, qui se colla automatiquement à lui. Il n'aurait pas fait cela en temps normale, mais Pixis lui avait indiqué sur les notes qu'Eren quémandait toujours un câlin lorsqu'il se réveillait d'une sieste ou d'avoir dormit, alors il avait anticipé et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il resta là, simplement, debout dans la cuisine avec le petit dans ses bras.

« Où Kame ? ( Tortue en japonais) » Demanda le jeune Eren d'une voix endormit.

Rivaille fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, avant de se rappeler des notes. Eren, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il ne laissait sortir que la fin de ses phrases, ce qui était parfois difficile à comprendre. Reformulant la phrase dans sa tête, il se dirigea dans sa chambre, vers le meuble, où se trouvait une peluche de tortue verte avec de grands yeux à moitié fermés bleu. L'attrapant, il l'a donna à Eren qui l'a serra contre lui en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Rivaille.

« Je vais te mettre en pyjama pour ne pas que tu ais froid et puis il faut que je face à manger » Sortit Rivaille après un moment. Ce à quoi Eren répondit par l'affirmatif, sans rechigner. Le déposant sur son lit, il le déshabilla pour le mettre en pyjama, et une fois fait, l'amena au salon, où il lui mit des dessins animés, avant de retourner aux fourneaux. Il pouvait aisément le surveiller de là où il se trouvait. C'était le côté pratique d'avoir une cuisine ouverte.

Mis à part le bruit de la télévision, et celui de la nourriture qui cuisait, aucun autres bruits ne venaient perturber le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Cela étonnait d'ailleurs Rivaille qui s'attendait à voire Eren courir, sauter partout, parlant à n'en plus finir. Non. Au lieu de ça, celui-ci était sagement assit sur le canapé en cuire blanc, son doudou collé contre lui, son pouce à la bouche, fixant l'écran. Appuyé contre le bar, il fixait le petit, en se rappelant les paroles de Pixis au sujet du petit.

« Eren est un enfant plein d'énergie, donc ne vous étonnais pas si il court partout et si il parle beaucoup. Mais si cela vous gêne, n'hésitais pas à lui dire, l'avantage avec Eren, c'est que l'on a pas besoins de lui dire deux fois. »

Peut être étais-ce dût au faite qu'il se retrouvait chez un étranger ? Cela allait sûrement lui passer. Retournant aux fourneaux, il fini de préparer à manger avant d'appeler Eren qui se tourna vers lui, avant de retirer son pouce de la bouche, d'éteindre la télévision ( ce qui surpris Rivaille d'ailleurs, ne lui aillant rien demandé ), et de venir à table. Dès que son assiette fut devant lui, des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, alors qu'il s'empressait de manger avec appétit son plat. Rivaille avait fais des spaghettis bolognaises, l'un des plats favoris d'Eren. Il c'était dit que cela lui ferait probablement plaisir. Entament lui aussi son repas, il se figea en voyant une tache de sauce sur la table qu'Eren avait fais en mangeant. Là, par contre, il allait sévir.

« Eren. »

En entendant son prénom, et surtout le ton qu'avait employé son parent, le petit stoppa son mouvement, restant avec sa fourchette non loin de sa bouche ouverte, figé, attendant la suite.

« Quant tu fais une tache, tu nettoies. »

Posant délicatement sa fourchette dans son assiette, il regarda autour de celle-ci et vit la tâche de tomate qu'il avait fais. Descendant donc sous le regard d'incompréhension de l'adulte, il allât vers l'évier, où il savait qu'une éponge était et essaya de l'attraper. Faute de taille, il bouda une fraction de seconde, avant de se tourner vers Rivaille qui le regardait faire sans broncher.

« Papa, tu peux m'aider plait-plait ? »

Rivaille ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en entendant le mot magique d'Eren. Se levant donc, il porta Eren pour qu'il puisse attraper l'éponge et une fois fait, il le reposa par terre pour qu'il aillent s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il nettoya la tache, et revint à levier où Rivaille était toujours, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur le plan de travaille, regardant avec un fin sourire le petit faire. Eren lui tendit l'éponge, qu'il rinça avant de la poser, et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit en le félicitant, lui arrachant un sourire, avant qu'ils ne retournent tout deux manger, plus proprement pour Eren qui ne se dispensa pas de faire un dernier commentaire, qui fit sourire son « papa ».

« Papa n'aime pas la saleté.

-Non, papa n'aime pas ça. »


	3. Chapter 3

Voici pour vous le troisième chapitre de cette jolie histoire ! Je tiens à vous prévenir ! Je trouves se chapitre, nul. Mais bon, il est nécessaire. en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

><p>« Les enfants sont la chose la plus précieuse dans la vie. Un parent doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour donner à un enfant le sens de la famille. » - Elvis Presley-<p>

La nuit était depuis longtemps devenue maîtresse du ciel, et laissait planer au dessus des Hommes, les étoiles et leur mère la lune pour veiller sur le sommeil des habitants de la planète Terre.

Allongé dans son lit, Rivaille dormait à point fermé depuis un moment déjà. Seulement cela n'allait pas durer. La présence au pied de son lit qui le fixait de ses yeux, allait bientôt le sortir des bras si confortable de Morphée. S'approchant à pas de loup, le petit tira doucement sur la couette, étouffant contre son torse Kame. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'adulte, il passa au niveau supérieur. Se plaçant à ses pieds, il posa sa petite main sur la couverture déformée par le corps qu'elle recouvrait, et effectua une petite secousse de gauche à droite. Toujours rien. Il recommença en faisant s'élever sa petite voix de manière timide.

« Papa ? »

Un soupir se fit alors entendre, alors que Rivaille ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il resta un moment sans bouger, avant de respirer fortement et de tapoter la place vie derrière lui, indiquant au petit qu'il pouvait venir dormir avec lui. Heureux, Eren sourit avant de grimper dans le lit et de se glisser sous les draps en se collant au dos de son papa, pour finir par rapidement se rendormir.

Le lendemain, Rivaille se réveilla avec l'aide de son très chère ami, le réveil ! Peut être qu'il aurait dûs le jeter à la poubelle avant de se coucher finalement ? Mais bon. Il faut bien aller bosser ! Et amener le petit à l'école aussi. Bah oui. Il avait tout préparé ! Faut pas croire. Soupirant donc, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour tomber sur son petit, replié en boule contre lui, et dormant profondément. Souriant, il sortit du lit sans le réveiller, et il allât dans la cuisine pour boire son café et préparer le petit déjeuné du gamin. Il prit dans le tiroir une tasse qu'il mit sur le plan de travail, avant d'attraper la cafetière où le café tout frais l'attendait. Une fois réveillé, il partit s'habiller de son costume de travail, un costume noir impeccable qui lui avait coûté TRES chère, et alors qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit Eren assis sur son lit, émergeant doucement. Dès qu'il vit son père, le petit tendit les mains vers lui. Rivaille s'avança alors et le prit dans ses bras. Eren posa sa tête sur son épaule, en serrant sa peluche, et se laissa porter jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une fois là-bas, le plus vieux voulut le déposer sur le canapé, mais le petit refusa, s'accrochant à lui comme un koala à sa branche.

« Eren, il faut que tu prennes ton petit déjeuné et que je finisse de préparer les affaires.

-câlin.

-Tu ne veux pas aller à l'école ?

-Avec papa »

Ce qui voulait dire, qu'eren voulait rester avec son père. Rivaille soupira avant d'aller en cuisine pour prendre le biberon de chocolat au lait, ( chose que prenait Eren le matin) et lui donna. Eren bu donc son chocolat tout en restant dans mes bras de son père qui marcha dans le salon, attendant que le petit est fini pour aller l'habiller.

Dans la chambre, Eren se laissa habiller d'un haut noir avec dessus un dessins représentant une aile blanche et une bleu qui se croisaient, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc, et la veste avec les oreilles qu'Eren avait lorsque Rivaille était venu le récupérer. Il fini de le préparer, ainsi que son sac et une fois tout le monde prêt, Rivaille et Eren ( qui était déjà plus coopératif ) allèrent à la voiture. Rivaille attacha le petit derrière, et une fois fait, s'engouffra lui aussi dans l'habitacle avant de démarrer, direction la crèche. Une fois là-bas, il descendit, détacha Eren qui, quant il vit tout ses enfants, se crispa et se colla à Rivaille. L'ayant remarqué, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et s'avança en direction de l'école. Il fut alors accueillis par la directrice, Petra, une jeune femme, au cheveux châtains coupés au carré, et à l'air tendres. Celle-ci ayant déjà été mise au courant, sourit en voyant le garçon qui se cacha dans le cou de son père.

« Mais c'est qu'il est tout timide !

-Disons plutôt qu'il ne veux pas aller à l'école » Reprit son père en le déposant au sol et en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Eren le regardait avec des yeux suppliant, jouant le chat potté. Bien qu'attendrit, Rivaille ne céda pas, devant aller travailler, et puis, Eren se devait d'aller à l'école pour apprendre.

« Eren, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi dès maintenant d'accord ? Il faut que j'aille travailler et toi il faut que tu ailles à l'école, pour apprendre et te faire de nouveaux amis. Tu faisait comment quant tu étais avec Pixis ?

-Je jouais pas avec les enfants ! Mais avec les grands ! Les autres ils voulaient pas jouer avec moi! »

Rivaille se retenu de lâcher un jurons. Comment un enfant pouvait être ainsi rejeté ?! Cela le révulsait. Essayant de contenir sa colère qui grimpait dangereusement en flèche, Rivaille posa son regard sur Eren dont le regard était brillant.

« Eren...Ici c'est différent de là-bas, tu te feras plein d'amis, tu verras, je reviendrais te chercher ce soir, ne t'en fait pas, d'accord ? »

Eren approuva pas convaincu pour autant, et étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire. Rivaille lui sourit en retour avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il le regarda se diriger vers Petra qui lui prit la main, et ne partit que lorsque le petit ne fut plus dans son champs de vision.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? Please ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

« Le père a fait naître pour son enfant un compagnon, un ami d'enfance, un frère, qui n'est autre que lui » -Eliette Abécassis-

Rivaille descendit de sa voiture, la ferma et se dépêcha d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il était en retard. Bon, pas qu'il le soit quotidiennement. Non. Au contraire. Il ne l'est jamais et réprimande ceux qui le sont . S'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton pour aller au 37ème étage. Aussitôt, une musique douce s'éleva dans l'habitacle de fer, arrachant une grimace de dégoût au passager. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette musique des plus ridicule selon lui. Mais bon, à quoi cela lui servait-il de se plaindre si au finale, rien était fait ?

Soupirant, il entendit le bruit qui lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé à son étage, et à peine les portes c'étaient-elles ouvertes, qu'il les traversa. Il longea de nombreux couloirs de bureaux, et arriva devant un bureaux fermé où sur la porte était inscrit en lettres grasses et noirs : **Rivaille Akerman. **

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se figer en voyant un homme grand et musclé, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu, un costume clair sur les épaules, assis sur SON fauteuil en cuir noir, derrière SON bureau. Celui-ci lisait le journal et ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Essayant de garder un maximum son calme, Rivaille referma violemment la porte, qui fit relever la tête de l'homme en sa direction, qui lui sourit.

« Enfin ! J'ai bien crus que jamais tu n'arriverais ! » s'exclama l'homme en posant le journal sur le bureau et en se levant. Celui-ci arborait un fin sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait vers Rivaille qui fronçait les sourcils en allant reprendre sa place.

« Alors, pour qu'elle raison, toi, Rivaille, monsieur je ne supporte pas les retards, est arrivé à 8h32 au lieu de 7h45 ? »

Rivaille le fusilla du regard en prenant entre ses mains un dossier, alors qu'il jeta à la poubelle le journal qui trônait sur son bureau d'un balayage du bras.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une femme brune avec une queue de cheval, et des lunettes sur le nez, qui laissa sa voix s'élever dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Smith ! Le nain n'est pas...Oh ! Rivaille ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! Pourquoi tu es en retard ! »

Rivaille lui jeta un regard noir, alors qu'il s'empressa de répondre aux deux personnes.

« D'un, arrête de gueuler comme une débile à tout vas ! Deux ! Je t'en merde la binoclarde ! Et trois, pour vous répondre à tout les deux, si je suis en retard, c'est parce qu'Eren ne voulait pas aller à l'école ! Maintenant, et si tu me disait, Erwin, pourquoi tu étais dans MON bureau ?

-Eren ? C'est qui ?

-Mon gosse poisson rouge à lunette !

-Ton gosse ?

-Putain ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai adopté un gamin !

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Oh ! Et alors ? Il est mignon ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Est-ce qu'il-

-Ta gueule Henji et dehors ! J'aimerais bosser en paix ! »

Sans leurs laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Rivaille les mis à la porte. Déjà qu'il avait une journée chargé aujourd'hui, il fallait en plus qu'elle commence mal. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bizarrement, il se surpris à vouloir être à ce soir pour retrouver Eren. Et surtout, même si il ne l'avouera jamais, Rivaille était inquiet pour son petit. Il se demandait si il allait bien ? Si il s'intégrait bien ? Si il s'était fait des amis ? Ou si au contraire il était comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu par la fenêtre du bureau de Pixis, seule, recroquevillé dans un coin, à fixer avec envie les autres enfant jouer dans la cours. A cette idée, Rivaille fit s'abattre violemment son poing sur le bureau. Rien que l'idée qu'Eren soit triste l'énervait. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il commence son travail. Plus vite il l'aurait commencé, plus vite il l'aurait fini, et plus vite il pourrait aller chercher Eren à l'école. Expirant, il reprit son dossier en main, et se mit au travail, plus déterminé que jamais.

15H18, parfais. Il était pile poil dans les temps. Se dépêchant de tous ranger, il prit ses affaires ainsi que son dossier en main, et partis pour le bureau d'Erwin. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, il entra dans le bureau où l'homme était entrain de faire passer un entretien d'embauche à un gars plutôt gringalet type premier de la classe qui fit rire Rivaille intérieurement. Sans un mot, il balança le dossier sur le bureau du blond qui soupira.

« On frappe avant d'entrer.

-T'étais dans mon bureau se matin fit-il en commençant à repartir.

-Je suis ton supérieur Rivaille !

-Rien à foutre ! » Termina-t-il avant de ressortir comme si de rien était pour se diriger vers la sortit. Il repris l'ascenseur, et une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, s'engouffra dans sa voiture qu'il démarra à peine dedans. Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait ainsi une fois qu'il aurait adopté un enfant, il n'y aurait pas cru et pourtant. Le trajet ne fut guère long, le trafique étant fluide, il arriva en même pas vingt minutes à la crèche. Descendant de la magnifique berline noir, il allât à l'entrée, et il fut accueillis par la directrice qui lui sourit chaleureusement en le voyant arriver.

« Bonjour monsieur Akerman.

-Bonjour, tout c'est bien passé ? »

Petra semblât perdre son sourire, ce qui inquiéta Rivaille qui commençait à paniquer même si il n'en montrait rien, gardant un visage impassible. ( Sauf devant son fils, qui avait droit à des sourires et à d'autres signes d'affections telle que la joie, l'amour, etc...)

« Justement, je voulais vous demander...

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Votre fils est-il toujours aussi énergétique ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'a pas arrêté de courir partout, et de jouer avec ses camarades, sans parler du fait que c'est un vrai moulin à parole, il sait d'ailleurs drôlement bien parler pour un enfant de son âge. »

Rivaille faillit s'évanouir de soulagement. Pendant une seconde il avait cru qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave. Elle méritait de recevoir son poing dans la figure pour lui avoir fais ainsi peur.

« Il est calme à la maison, mais je pense que c'est le fait d'aller à l'école. » Répondit Rivaille à la jeune femme qui lui sourit, avant qu'une voix ne retentisse dans l'entrée et qu'Eren n'apparaisse aux yeux de son père qui sourit en s'accroupissant pour le réceptionner et le prendre dans ses bras en le voyant arriver tel une fusée vers lui.

« Ta journée c'est bien passé ?

-Oui ! C'était trop bien ! Je me suis fait plein d'ami ! Tu avais raison Papa !

-Tant mieux.

-Dit, on rentre bientôt ? J'ai faim !

-Oui, Eren. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Un enfant, c'est le dernier des poètes d'un monde qui s'entête à vouloir devenir grand » -Jacques Brel-

« Eren, viens manger ! » S'exclama Rivaille depuis la cuisine où sur la table à manger, les couverts étaient dressés, et le repas ( poilée de légumes et poulet ) était prêt à être dégusté.

Enlevant son tablier, il le rangea avant que le petit n'entre en furie dans la pièce. Il freina d'un coup avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Son père leva les yeux au ciel avant de le servir. Depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré à l'école, Eren n'avait pas arrêté de courir entre le salon où il regardait la télévision et ses dessins animés, et sa chambre où il jouait. En revanche, il ne l'entendait pas parler. Seule le bruits de ses pas se faisaient entendre, comme si le petit avait peur de se faire gronder si jamais il était trop bruyant.

S'asseyant à son tour, il fixa son garçon qui bataillait à couper sa cuisse de poulet avec ses couverts. Se retenant de rire, il fini par ouvrir la bouche pour y enfouir un morceaux de blanc de poulet, tout en s'adressant à son fils.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à le couper, mange avec les doigts.

-Mais ça va être sale après.

-A toi de faire attention. »

Prenant un air déterminé, Eren posa sa fourchette et son couteau avant d'empoigner sa viande de ses petites mains d'enfants de quatre ans pour la manger, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas en mettre partout.

Souriant, le plus vieux retourna à son repas, jetant des regards vers Eren qui mangeait avec appétit mais proprement tout le contenu de son assiette.

Le soir venu, Eren était assis à la table basse entrain de dessiner, tandis que Rivaille, lui, était assit en tailleur sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, rédigeant un dossier qu'il avait à rendre pour le lendemain.

Soupirant, Rivaille détourna le regard de sur son écran, pour le diriger sur Eren, en particulier sur son dessin. A y regarder de plus près, le tracé du garçon représentait un être humain dont le corps était gribouillé par des traits droits, comme des bâtons ( le bonhomme du pendus ).

« Tu dessines qui ?

-Papa ! »

Alors que Rivaille était surpris par sa réponse, Eren prit la feuille entre ses mains, et se tourna vers son père pour lui tendre le dessin avec un grand sourire. Posant l'ordinateur sur le canapé à coter de lui, il prit le présent de son fils entre ses doigts, pour le regarder. En temps normal, Rivaille aurait critiqué, mais là, il était touché...Ému. Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, il posa le dessin pour prendre le petit dans ses bras, le remerciant.

« Merci mon fils.

-De rien Papa...Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime s'exclama le petit en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Moi aussi je t'aime » Fini par répondre Rivaille en serrant fortement son fils entre ses deux bras musclés, celui-ci étant assis sur ses genoux, et en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux bruns.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que Rivaille ne se rende compte qu'Eren c'était endormi. Se levant avec le petit dans ses bras, il allât dans la chambre du plus jeune, mais s'arrêta au pas de la porte, et après un débat mouvementé dans sa tête, il fit demi-tour, pour se diriger vers sa chambre, où il glissa le corps endormi de son garçon sous les draps, et déposant un baisé sur son front, il retourna au salon pour ranger les affaires qui y traînaient, et pour se replonger dans son travaille et son dossier qui l'ennuyait certes mais qu'il devait terminer pour le lendemain, quitte à faire une nuit blanche.

02h36. Rivaille cliqua sur « Envoyer », et son mail contenant son dossier, partit pour la boite de réception d'Erwin. Soupirant, Rivaille s'affala sur son canapé, tout en éteignant son ordinateur. Il avait réussis à finir à temps et il allait, donc, pourvoir dormir. Rabattant le clapet de son portable, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière, avant qu'un sanglot ne parvienne à ses oreilles et qu'il ne découvre Eren, debout à l'entrée du salon, pleurant. Posant son PC portable sur la table basse, il se leva pour prendre son petit dans ses bras, le réconfortant. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et se blottit contre son papa qui lui caressait le dos d'une main, l'autre servant à le soutenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Eren ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je...Je...J'ai vu un grand monstre qui dévorait tout le monde et...Papa aussi... »

Rivaille le serra contre lui, essayant de le calmer en se promenant dans le salon dessinant des ronds dans son dos.

« Chut, je suis là, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, aller, calmes-toi.

-Veux dormir avec Papa...

-Je vais venir ne t'en fais pas. »

Hochant la tête de bas en haut, Eren se laissa porter jusque dans la chambre, où il retourna se coucher, en compagnie de son père, qui le prit dans ses bras, le berçant, l'aidant ainsi à s'endormir, avant de lui aussi se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain fut, en revanche, compliqué pour Rivaille, qui fut réveillé à 5h00 du matin, par quelqu'un qui sonnait et qui tapait comme un bourrin à la porte. Jurant dans sa barbe, il vérifia qu'Eren ne soit pas réveillé et se leva en fermant légèrement la porte pour ne pas le sortir de son profond sommeil. Puis, il se dirigea furieux à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant à la volée, prêt à incendier celui ou celle qui osait faire un tel boucan si tôt.

« Putain ! J'espère pour toi que t'as une bonne raison de faire un bordel à 5h00 du mat' alors que j'ai mon petit qui dors parce que sinon je t'envoie à la morgue sans te faire passer par la case hôpital ! » Hurla presque Rivaille ( il ne voulait pas réveiller Eren ) en ouvrant sur Erwin, qui lui souriait fraîchement, habillé d'un magnifique costume blanc et portant des dossiers sous le bras. Rivaille en prenant conscience de qui il s'agissait, lui referma, d'un coup, la porte au nez, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer et il s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher, mais son patron, n'étant pas du même avis, toqua violemment à la porte, à tel point que Rivaille fit volte-face pour rouvrir.

« Enculé ! J'ai mon fils qui dort alors moins de bruit sinon je te fais goûter les murs ! Grogna le jeune père.

-Ravis que tu sois de si bonne humeur, car aujourd'hui tu restes chez toi pour travailler » Répliqua, toujours en souriant, Erwin, et en lui tendant les chemises qu'il avait apporté, ce qui donna à Rivaille des envies de meurtres, celui-ci s'imaginant prendre se qu'il lui tendait et les lui envoyer en pleine figure avant de le mettre à la porte d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à vous cher(e) lecteur ! Voici pour vous se sixième chapitre !

Afin de répondre à cette question qui revient régulièrement, oui, j'ai l'intention de faire une suite à cette histoire, ou Eren sera un adolescent, ne vous en faites pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>« L'amour d'un enfant est un absolu. Il faut y répondre par l'absolu ou par rien du tout. Il n'y a pas de moyen terme. » -Hélène Ouvrard-<p>

Eren ouvrit lentement les yeux, se les frottants, avant de remarquer l'absence de chaleur à ses côtés. Se redressant, il confirma que son père manquait à l'appel. Sans plus attendre, donc, il descendit du lit, sans oublier Kame, et il sortit de la chambre. Très vite la voix de son père lui parvint aux oreilles, ainsi qu'une autre, qui lui était étrangère. Fronçant les sourcils, il fini de traverser le couloir, et jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine, pour n'y voir personne. Se retournant vers le salon, il s'arrêta en voyant son père, debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et un air menaçant au visage, et il était tourné vers un autre homme plus grand que lui, qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. L'inconnu c'était légèrement penché vers Rivaille, et souriait fièrement. Sans réfléchir, Eren courut vers son père, et se jeta sur sa jambe.

Surpris, Rivaille baissa son regard, tout comme Erwin, et découvrit Eren, qui, en croisant son regard, lui demanda, en tendant vers lui ses bras, de le porter. Aussitôt, son regard se radoucit, ce qui surpris, mais fit aussi sourire, Erwin, qui regarda d'un air attendrit, Rivaille prendre le petit bout de chou dans ses bras. Mais son patron ne fut pas au bout de ses surprise lorsqu'il entendit la voix et les paroles de son employé s'élever dans la pièce. Il aurait cru avoir à faire à une tout autre personne, mais certainement pas à Rivaille Akerman, l'homme froid, vulgaire, et méchant qu'il avait employé, et qui était accessoirement son ami.

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé.

-Tout seule...

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher, il est tôt encore.

-Viens.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai un invité. »

Eren secoua de manière négative la tête, tout en lui demandant de venir dormir avec lui. Alors que Rivaille bataillait avec son fils, Erwin, qui souriait, fit s'élever sa voix, interrompant les deux garçons dans leur négociation.

« Mais c'est qu'il est tout mignon ton fils ! »

Le père et le fils tournèrent en parfaite synchronisation leur têtes vers Erwin, alors qu'Eren fusilla l'homme du regard en se collant à son père qui regardait son patron, et ami, d'un air blasé.

« Dit, tu voudrais pas me laisser parler avec ton papa un petit moment, après je te le rends, promis. »

Alors que Rivaille leva les yeux au ciel, Eren répliqua de manière forte, ce qui surpris autant son père qu'Erwin.

« C'est mon papa ! » Phrase accompagné d'un petit geste qui fit sourire Rivaille, son fils tirant la langue à Erwin.

Surpris, Erwin se redressa, avant d'être surpris face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis. Devant lui, Rivaille souriait en regardant tendrement son fils, et le pire, il lui déposait un baisé dans les cheveux en le remerciant ! Si il avait su que cela changerait ainsi son ami, Erwin lui aurait depuis longtemps conseillé d'adopter un enfant !

En effet, si Rivaille, cet homme froid, méchant, vulgaire, maniaque de la propreté, et insociable, avait adopté Eren, c'était au départ, grâce aux conseilles de l'homme ici présent. Car il ne faut pas croire. Avant, Rivaille n'était pas comme nous pouvons le voir ici. Cet homme né dans les bas quartiers, expert dans l'art de voler les gens et de se battre, avait été remis dans le droit chemin, par l'intervention Erwin. C'est lui qui l'a aidé à devenir l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Derrière ses grands airs, Rivaille est extrêmement reconnaissant envers le blond, il lui doit tout. Et même si il râle ou a un comportement hostile envers lui, il suit toujours ses conseilles. C'est donc sans étonnement, que lorsque Erwin lui avait conseillé de « s'essayer » à la compagnie d'un enfant, Rivaille l'avait écouté, et, n'ayant point de conjointe, il avait choisi l'option « adoption ». Et aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait en rien son choix. Au contraire. Il ne peux, désormais, s'imaginer vivre sans ce petit être innocent, ce petit bout aux grands yeux bleu/vert qui n'est autre qu'Eren, son fils. Oui. Pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait en arrière, à sa vie d'avant. Celle où Eren n'existait pas. C'est dur à croire, je le conçoit, mais c'est belle et bien, la pur vérité. Rivaille, aimait plus que tout SON fils.

« Je te laisse seule avec ton fils, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne dois pas me rendre ses dossiers ! Je les veux, lundis, à la première heure, sur mon bureau ! »

Rivaille soupira en secouant la tête, avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme, et qu'il ne soit de nouveau seule avec son fils qui s'était rendormit contre lui. Souriant, il éteignit la lumière du salon et retourna dans sa chambre avec Eren, se recouchant en gardant dans ses bras, l'être cher à ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour ce chapitre qui je le conçoit et court, le prochain sera plus long ! Vous avez ma parole !<p>

Je tiens à remercier Tatakae qui m'a donné l'idée pour ce chapitre !

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

« Sage est le père qui connaît son enfant » - William Shakespeares-

Le temps passe, lentement...Rapidement. Laissant derrière lui le passé que les souvenirs s'empresse de ramener. Le temps passe, lentement...Rapidement. Et Rivaille se surprend à regarder Eren grandir avec tendresse et envie. Il a envie de le voir grandir. Mais il a également envie qu'il reste à jamais un enfant qu'il peut prendre dans ses bras, consoler. Le temps passe, lentement...Rapidement. Rythmé par les tumultes de la vie. Eren grandit, mais au fond, rien ne change. Il est toujours aussi silencieux à la maison, ne parlant que lorsqu'il faut ; Il boit toujours son chocolat au lait pour le petit déjeuné ; Il réclame toujours des câlins en se levant ; Il ne formule que la fin de ses phrases lorsqu'il se réveille le matin. Mais il grandit, mûrit. Et cela effraie Rivaille, comme ça le rassure. Après tout, tout êtres qui naît, doit grandir, apprendre, vivre, et mourir. C'est ainsi. Le cycle de la vie. Rivaille se souvient alors, le jour où son fils et Hanji, cette folle à lunette qui était venu chez lui pour rencontrer Eren, ce sont vu pour la première fois. Ce fut la première fois que Rivaille riait ainsi. Son fils avait couru vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras en hurlant : « Au secours Papa ! Il y a une sorcière dans la maison ! ».

Le temps passe, lentement...Rapidement. Et aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Eren. Il fête ses six ans. C'est aussi son dernier jour à la maternelle. Pour fêter cela, Petra a décidé d'organiser une journée pour pique-niquer à la plage. Rivaille avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Alors il est là, devant l'école, son fils lui tenant la main, qu'il lâche peu après pour courir vers une petit fille aux cheveux noirs, et avec une écharpe rouge autour du cou, qui tiens la main de Petra. C'était Mikasa, une jeune fille qui parle peu, mais qui possède une force énorme, et un instinct de protection envers Eren. Rivaille avait ris lorsque son fils lui avait raconté, un jour où il rentrait de l'école, que Mikasa le protégeait à l'école lorsqu'il avait des ennuies. Souriant, il voit un garçon, petit et frêle, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu, s'avancer vers eux en souriant. Lui, c'est Armin. Un enfant chétif, qui ne sait pas se battre ( Il est toujours défendu par Eren et Mikasa ), mais à l'intelligence époustouflante ! Rivaille en avait été surpris la première fois qu'il avait invité le garçon à la maison. Revenant sur la terre ferme, tout en chassant ses pensées d'un geste de la tête, il regarde tendrement Eren jouer avec ses amis. Lorsqu'il est l'heure de partir, Eren court vers lui. Rivaille s'accroupit alors, et le réceptionne dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. Puis le petit retourne avec ses amis, et il monte dans le bus qu'il le conduira sur les lieux du pique-nique. Rivaille reste jusqu'à ce que le bus démarre et ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Il remonte alors dans sa voiture, et part pour le travaille.

Arrivé sur son lieu de travaille, Rivaille entre dans le bâtiment, monte à son étage, et il n'a même pas le temps de faire un pas hors de l'ascenseur, qu'il est assaillit par Henji, qui lui hurle dans son oreille. Autant Eren a le don de le radoucir, autant Henji, elle, c'est tout le contraire.

« Putain Henji mes oreilles ! Ta gueule un peu !

-Rabat joie. »

Rivaille la fusille du regard, alors qu'il entame sa route jusqu'à son bureau, sa collègue sur les talons, qui le harcèle de question. « Il est où ton fils ? Quant-est-ce qu'on pourra le voire ? ». Et Erwin qui vient à son tour à sa rencontre pour en rajouter une couche.

« Rivaille, comment vas-tu ? Je voulais te demander, ce soir, on passe vers quel heure pour l'anniversaire du petit ? »

Respirant profondément, il se tourne vers eux une fois dans son bureau, et leur répond franchement :

« Vous rêvais ! Il est hors de question que vous veniez chez moi. Ce soir, je reste seule avec MON fils ! »

Et il leur referme violemment la porte au nez. Il va ensuite s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, soupirant, avant de commencer son travail. Vivement ce soir qu'il retrouve son fils.

15h48. Rivaille est assit derrière son bureau, et est à deux doigts de faire deux meurtres entre son patron et Henji qui ne font que faire des allers et venus dans son bureau, il n'est pas prêt d'avoir fini. Il se pince l'arrête du nez, respirant profondément, quant son téléphone sonne. Génial ! Qui c'est encore qui le fait chier ! Est-ce trop demandé que de pouvoir travailler en paix ?! Décrochant, il porte le téléphone à son oreille, et répondit d'un « Oui » dur et froid.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Akerman ? Je suis l'inspecteur Vans, je vous appelle car le cars scolaire qui conduisait votre fils à eu un accident sur le chemin du retour et- »

Il n'attend pas la suite. Se redressant d'un coup, il raccroche et part en courant hors de son bureau, sans prendre la peine de prendre ses affaires. Henji qui allait entrer, manque de tomber lorsque Rivaille passe à coter d'elle en courant tel une formule 1. Elle le regarde s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Elle l'a vu. L'expression de panique qui déformait le visage de son ami. Alors sans réfléchir, elle va prévenir Erwin, tandis que Rivaille est déjà dans sa voiture, et il démarre pour partir aussitôt en furie.

Son cœur manque de s'arracher de sa poitrine à chaque battements effrénés qu'il produit. Ses mains posées sur le volant sont moites. Il tremble sans le vouloir, alors que son esprits augmente la peur et le stresse de Rivaille, en lui envoyant des scénarios tous plus horribles et effroyables les uns que les autres. Sur la route, il manque par trois fois de faire un accident, et ne respecte en rien les limitations de vitesse. Si bien qu'il se fait arrêter par une voiture de flic. Il pourrait ne pas s'arrêter, mais cela serais risquer. Rageant, il s'arrête sur le bas côté, et attend que l'agent de police ne vienne à lui. Bien sur, celui-ci prend tout son temps, ce qui énerve encore plus Rivaille qui est à deux doigts d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération, et de repartir pour ne laisser derrière lui qu'un nuage de fumé. Lorsque enfin l'homme est à sa fenêtre, qui elle, est baissée, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, lui coupant la parole.

« Écoutez, j'ai vraiment pas le temps !

-Et bien il fallait partir plus tôt, en plus vous n'avez pas votre ceinture, et bien c'est du jolie.

-Mon fils était dans un cars qui vient d'avoir un accident, je ne sais même pas si il est encore en vie en cette instant, donc arrêtez avec votre cinéma à deux balles et laissez moi partir bordel de merde ! »

Le policier le regarde. Il n'y a pas besoins d'être devint pour voir que Rivaille ne ment pas. L'homme transpire à n'en plus finir, il tremble, et j'en passe. Reculant, l'agent lui fait signe de partir. Et Rivaille ne se fait pas prier, Appuyant sur le champignon, il repart en trombe sur la route en priant un Dieu en qui il ne croit pas, pour que son fils soit toujours en vie et qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive enfin sur place où un périmètre de sécurité a été installé. Des camions d'ambulance sont présent, ainsi que la police. Pilant d'un coup, il sort de sa voiture, et la panique augmente lorsqu'il voit le bus en feu, qui est carrément sortit de la route, et qui est partit se fracasser en contre bas. Sans réfléchir, il fonce et passe la barrière de sécurité. Des policiers tentent de l'arrêter, mais il les repoussent, manquant de les faire tomber en leurs hurlants de le laisser passer. Les larmes menacent de dévaler ses joues alors que son regard cherche avec désespoir son fils, qu'il ne trouve pas. Il fini par s'arrêter, sa main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'une larme coule le long de sa joue. T que son autre main se pose sur sa bouche. C'est yeux sont grand ouvert, et sont corps tremble tel un patient atteint de Parkinson. Et c'est alors qu'il l'entend. Cette voix. Faisant volte face, il voit Eren courir vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, qui hurle des « Papa » à tout vas, les vêtements sales, et un peu de sang sur sa tempe. Laissant ses barrières voler en éclats, il tombe avec force sur ses genoux, et ouvre les bras avant de les refermer sur le corps d'Eren qui c'est jeté sur lui. Les larmes coulent à flots sur ses joues, alors qu'il murmure « Dieu merci tu n'as rien ». Il entend son fils pleurer, alors qu'il le sert à l'en étouffer contre lui.

« Papa !

-je suis là mon fils, je suis là.

-J'ai eu très peur !

-Je suis là, c'est fini, on va rentrer à la maison maintenant. »

Les larmes coulant toujours, il vit Petra accroupit près de lui, qui le rassurait. Et à cet instant, il se jura, que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserait plus rien arriver à son fils, plus rien. Il le protégerait au péril de sa vie.

11 ans plus tard.

« Bons sang ! Eren debout ! Bouge ton cul ! » Hurla Rivaille, debout dans sa chambre, où le corps de son fils était enfuit sous la couette, et dont seule un bras dépassait.

« Hum...Dormir...

-Rien à foutre, tu te lèves, la prochaine fois tu ne resteras pas jusqu'à trois du matin sur l'odi', aller ! T'as deux seconde ! Je m'en fou, si tu n'es pas prêt à temps, je part au boulot et tu te démerde pour aller au lycée, et t'as intérêt à ne pas manquer de cours » Fini-t-il par lâcher en retournant dans la cuisine.

Soupirant, Eren émergea lentement de sous la couette, pour fixer la porte où Rivaille était il n'y que quelques secondes. Jurant, il prit son courage à deux mains, et se leva pour aller rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Traînant des pieds, il baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'apparaître à la lumière. Sans réfléchir, il allât vers son père, et entoura ses épaules par derrière, tout en posant son front sur son épaule, le dépassant du bonne tête, et collant son torse à son dos.

Bien qu'Eren avait maintenant 17 ans, certaines habitudes n'avait pas changé. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup ; Il buvait un chocolat au lait le matin ; Il dormait avec Rivaille toute les nuits ( Cela c'était fait rapidement après l'accident, car il lui arrivait souvent de revivre l'accident, même maintenant, ce qui donnait lieu à de longues nuits. Rivaille avait donc transformé la chambre d'Eren en une chambre d'ami. ) ; et il réclamait toujours son câlin en se levant, tout comme il ne formulait que la fin de ses phrases.

Sans un mot, le plus vieux glissa sa main contre l'un des bras qui l'entourait, le caressant.

« Tu finis à quel heure aujourd'hui ?

-13.

-Tu rentreras tout seule alors, je finis plus tard.

-Fait chier Erwin »

Rivaille ricana, avant d'envoyer Eren se préparer, en lui tapant les fesses. Le plus jeune partit donc s'habiller d'un haut blanc, d'une veste noir, d'un jean foncé, de basket. Il passa par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, et essayer de coiffer sa tignasse dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son front, avant d'abandonner et de rejoindre Rivaille à l'entrée, partant pour le lycée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin de Papa Rivaille ! Mais sachez qu'il y aura une suite à cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous à plus !<p> 


End file.
